Flight of the Gryphonclaw Brigade
by Keidred
Summary: After a brief return home, Lozordo finds himself thrown into an epic battle. No one dares to stand against the looming spiral of deception and corruption. The fate of Azeroth falls upon a small band of unlikely heroes to stop the evil from spreading.
1. Prologue

Flight of The Gryphonclaw Brigade

Prologue

"I believe what you're looking for is this way." Says the librarian, leading you down into the basement of the Stormwind Library. Tomes and scrolls line the shelves; many of them seem to have not been opened in ages. He takes you to a table in the middle of the room, a single oil lantern burns on the table. He walks over to a book shelf and scans, searching for something.

"Ah!" He exclaims, pulling a leather bound book from the shelf and dusts it off. He takes it over to where you've seated yourself at the table by the reading light and sets the book down in front of you. Then he calmly walks back up the stairs leaving you alone in the basement amidst the lantern glow. You run your fingers along the book; the cover is but simple light leather with no writing on it. The book is tied together by a simple leather band. You gently untie the band and open the book. The writing on the page is very carefully written, elegant, whomever wrote this took time and care in ensuring it's legible.

You begin to read…

Flight of The Gryphonclaw Brigade. Documented by Keidred Falacion. In the years of the Scourge Invasions.

You turn the page…


	2. The Return Home

(This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. In all honesty I'm not expecting to get any reviews, or for it to be a hit. This is posted and dedicated solely to the real GCB on the Twisting Nether server for WoW. Their characters and several of my own are included in this story. I'd like to thank them for all of their work and dedication to the guild: this is my gift to you guys. If you are not a member and just a reader, I do hope you enjoy it, though don't feel obligated to review it. I won't take offense. Of course, any NPC's, places, and creatures found in game are credited to Blizzard. -Lozordo)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flight of The Gryphonclaw Brigade

Part 1: The Return Home

There was a thick, silent chill in the air when he entered Duskwood. The canopy of trees blocked out most of the light from the mid day sun. Cobwebs from the giant spiders in the area clung to the trees, some of them shuddering from the frantic moments of their recent snags. He walked deeper into the forest; even in the low light he still kept the hood of his cloak over his face. In the still forest, there was no noise save for the mail shirt he wore clinking with his movements. The sound seemed deafening in the area. Traveling down this road a ways, he turned around the bend and the mouth of the forest opening disappeared darkening the trail in front of him even further. It was there he stopped in the road. Though the feeling was there before entering the woods, it was now tenfold here. The ominous feeling...he was being watched.

Then he saw it...it was unmistakable and stood out in the darkness, a set of red glowing eyes...then another...and another. He calmly set his travelers sack and crossbow he had slung over his shoulder down at his feet, and his hand went to the hilt of the large sword strapped to his back. One by one, the Worgens lumbered onto the road. The twelve of them surrounded him, gnashing their teeth at their prey.

"Well...come on," he said after a moment "let's get on with it...or are you waiting for me to die of old age to make it easier on you?"

In a flash his sword was drawn as one of the worgens leapt at him from his right. It was immediately intercepted by his sweeping blade cutting the beast down in mid air. Without pausing, he then lunged at the next one closest to him, drawing a diagonal wound across its chest erupting in a spray of blood. The creature cried in agony as it fell and the two worgen on his sides leapt at him, both meeting the other unfortunate worgen head on as he ducked out of the way. The two creatures stood there dazed for a split second too long, they could only just notice the blade of his sword as it rushed in, ending the both of them.

The eight remaining, gathering themselves after the initial shock of how quickly this man reacted, charged at him. He stood strong unmoved cutting one down with one swing and another with a second. However he could not hold off six simultaneous attacks. One that managed to overpower him when he was off balanced from his last attack tackled him to the ground; there would be no room for him to swing his large sword. But he was ready; faster than the beast could blink his hands immediately went to a sword on his belt. Drawing it and embedding it into the creature's heart, he used the momentum of the fall to catapult the dying creature over him and roll to his feet, drawing a second sword with his other hand. He leapt at the remaining creatures, taking two more of them down with two separate sword thrusts. Before he could turn to the other three worgen, two of them fell forward, arrows embedded in their backs. The one remaining was cut open from behind by a man dressed all in black, except for the blue alliance tabard draped over his body.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed the man, "you cut down nine worgen all on your own!"

"They had it coming...they were making me wait." He replied.

"Imagine that..." the man went on composing himself, fixing his long black hair back behind his ears and out of his face. "A boy like you fighting with such ferocity."

He silently stared.

"...Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners?" said the man, extending his hand. "My name is Jeserence Claflin."

"...Lozordo..." He said, not even noticing the extended hand as he sheathed his swords, took up his sack and crossbow, and pulled his hood back over his face covering his shaggy brown hair and hiding his blue eyes.

"Lozordo..." replied Jeserence urging him to continue.

Lozordo just calmly walked past him and the Alliance soldiers that were gathering their arrows and moving the bodies off the path.

"WAIT!" Shouted Jeserence rushing in front of him immeasurably quick. "We could really use your fighting skills in the battle for Warsong Gulch. The Alliance is mustering to siege the Warsong lumber mill to halt the Horde deforestation in Ashenvale."

"...I'll pass..." replied Lozordo, brushing past him.

"Where in the hell are you going?"

"I'm going home..." Lozordo replied continuing down the road, not even looking back at the surprised rogue.


	3. The Weary Traveler

Flight of the Gryphonclaw Brigade

Part 2: The Weary Traveler

A while later Lozordo wandered into Darkshire. He looked about its dreary buildings and it's dried up well and the few remaining townsfolk going about their business. Few people here held normal everyday jobs; most of the townsfolk were placed on night watch duty because of the harshness of the woods around them. In these woods the dead did not sleep, and every night it was possible that one's loved one who died the previous night, would come back and attempt to slay the survivors of their past lives. This was why Lozordo loved this place, not only because it was his last true home before he was orphaned, but because of the strength that these people find in each other. Families and neighbors look out for one another. Lozordo could just imagine late at night the families huddled together by a candle light, children clinging to their mothers, their fathers reading them stories of past war heroes to keep their minds off the hardships around them, and to give them hope. Hope...that someone would come to save them from the worgen and the undead that infested this place.

Lozordo walked into the nearby tavern; there were only a few people inside at this time of day, mostly other travelers stopping for a bite to eat before they set out again. Lozordo walked in and sat down at a table in the corner, moments later the bar maid, an older woman probably in her mid-thirties walked up to him to see what he wanted.

"What would you like stranger?" she asked. There was a tone in her voice, almost of despair, as if her spirit had been broken by this place. She brushed her thinning and graying hair away from her face.

"Just give me some cooked meat, some bread, and a mug of ale." he replied.

After a while the bar maid returned with his order...

"So where are you heading to?" She asked, "Not many people who stop in here intend to stay in a dreary place such as this."

"If you must know..." replied Lozordo, "I am in fact planning on staying here and lending a hand, it's been a while since I've returned."

"You're from here!" she exclaimed, rather shocked to hear this.

"Born but not raised...I've not been here since I was a boy, and not exactly from here in Darkshire. I'm originally from Raven Hill, before it was razed by The Scourge of course."

The bar maid examined him closely, a little too close for Lozordo's taste. She noticed all the gear he carried with him, more weapons than provisions. She looked at his arms, rugged and solid, every muscle toned and twitching in movement, as if he was ready for a fiend to jump out at every moment. He was of average height but was as solid as a rock and looked near unmovable. His brown hair was shaggy and a little unkept, probably mostly from being on the road a lot, she also noticed his goatee, showing he wasn't quite a full grown man yet for the lack of a full beard. What really caught her eye were his eyes, though he had a constant look of seriousness on his face, his eyes were a soft and lively vivid blue, full of energy. It was then she noticed that he was staring right back at her with those eyes, he caught her looking. She quickly glanced away at his huge sword leaning against the wall, she would have to use all her strength to move it, yet this man could swing it at a foe with speed that was near inhuman. Under his cloak he saw the hilts of his two short swords, and then her sight was caught by the crossbow sitting on the chair next to him.

"Can he be real?" she wondered, "he's someone you'd only hear of in stories...this man, it's as if all he has ever experienced were hardships and battles, I wonder if he very well could turn this town around, and all could be as it was before The Scourge..."

"HEY!" He exclaimed, snapping her out of her daydream. "Could I get some more ale please?"

"Oh..." she stuttered composing herself and returning to her stern, weathered composure "I'm sorry...yes right away..." She hurried off to fetch his ale.


	4. Briefing

Flight of the Gryphonclaw Brigade

Part 3: Briefing

Zifu slapped another mosquito that buzzed too close to his face, though he was a troll, he still hated the thick jungle of Stranglethorn Vale. He was more accustomed to the barren and rocky desert of Durotaur where he and the rest of his kin had taken refuge with the orcs. He stood there hunched, leaning on his wooden staff. His knees buckled from his years of bad posture. He wiped the sweat from his patch of blue hair, matted and unkempt from over the years, and slapped away a fly that landed on the end of one of his long tusks.

"Why be me here..." He wondered. "Me be a shaman, one attuned to speaking wit da eart mother, not wit de combat and de fightin."

"What's da matter Zifu? I tought ye be likin' to be wit da eart mother and being one wit da nature. Yet here ye be slappin yer face o'er a little bugs." Piped in Zifu's "loving" wife Priska, whom he had been "happily" married to for a mere two years, though in Zifu's mind it was more like two-hundred years.

"Bah," Zifu snorted. "Me dun tink da skeetos be one wit da eart mother, dey be blood sucking pests, feeding off de creatures o'de eart mother but giving noting back to her. Like some troll me happin to know." He glared at Priska.

Priska being much younger than Zifu by troll standards had a full mow hawk of red hair and braids trailing down past her shoulders. Her yellow pet raptor, Chomper, stood next to her glaring hungrily at Zifu, just waiting for a chance to pounce on and devour the loud mouthed troll. Priska was wed to Zifu out of sheer family influence, her family having no one of magical influence wanted her to court with a wise and all knowing shaman for her to balance with. Though the more she had to put up with Zifu, the more tempting it was for her to just feed him to Chomper and be rid of him.

"Wise and all knowing me tusks" she mumbled to herself, stringing her bow.

Keshick, an orc comrade of the two bickering trolls, sat at the base of a tree not heeding a word of the trolls nor the pesky mosquitoes that buzzed about the place. Though he was a full grown orc, he was still young and still considered a whelp to his brethren. He had a wild mane of red hair and a short beard that was barely long enough to be braided. Like most of the orcs who weren't gifted with the grasp of nature like the shamans nor the arcane influence like the magic users, Keshick spent from the moment he could walk and carry an axe training in the art of combat. He had two one handed battle axes strapped to his belt, a massive two handed double bladed axe leaned against the tree he was sitting under, and a string of throwing axes strapped to a sash across his chest. Keshick calmly sat there, preparing his mind for the battle ahead of them, tuning out all of his surroundings, including the two arguing trolls, and let his mind focus.

"Alright maggots, fall in! It's time." Came the raspy voice of their undead field commander Vorzana. Vorzana being a rouge in her former life crept from the shadows of the trees around the campsite. She was considered beautiful by undead terms, and by beautiful meaning she was the most intact and least decomposed that a Forsaken could get. Her purple hair came just past her ears, and her eyes, if they were still present, were covered by a pair of green goggles, which she claimed now and again helped her see hidden things better. She had many throwing daggers strapped to her belt, in her pouch she carried many other hidden surprises, like the occasional bomb she'd throw into battle for confusion, and more desirable, horrific dismemberment. Her two main weapons being a pair of wicked looking daggers, which were known to be coated in various poisons, always a surprise as to which one she was using that day.

"Here are your orders." She started as the two trolls the orc and the other two Forsaken in the small raid group fell into line. "You're to tromp through the jungle to get to the human settlement in the middle of Duskwood, keep the path in your sight but keep yourself out of the watchmen's. Once you reach the village feel free to kill, pillage and plunder your hearts out. I'll award extra for any body parts you bring back, no cheating though and have them be from the same person, believe me I can tell the difference." She grinned wickedly smacking her lips, the other two Forsaken, one a mage and the other a "priest" rubbed their hands together nodding their heads in agreeance with their commander.

Moments later the five Horde trainees set out to the small town, moving swiftly through the jungle. This was always a traditional test for horde recruits, those that returned alive and with spoils were given special privileges and granted the right to serve in the Horde raiding army.

Keshick however did not see the point of it all. He had already proven himself worthy to fight, he was the best warrior in his training group and even was complemented by Thrall himself when he sat in and watched the sparing tournament the trainees held. Since he was young he idolized Grom Hellscream and the Warsong Clan. He had always dreamt of one day leading his own troop of orc brethren into battle to save his people and protect the way of the Horde and of the orc.

"This is a waste of my skills." He thought to himself as they walked through the brush along a stone path through the middle of Duskwood. "Here we are heading to a small little human town with little defenses and no worthy warriors. There is no glory nor honor in doing this."

It was at that time that Keshick made up his mind and walked out of the cover of the trees and began walking out in the middle of the road.

"Ey mon!" Cried Zifu from the trees. "Da unnatural leader be sayin dat we be needin to stay in da cover o'da trees."

"I do not care for those orders," Keshick replied, "this is already going to be easy, least we could do is give them a warning that we're coming so they'll be ready and give us a bit of a challenge." The two other Forsaken in the group gave Zifu a withering glance at the "unnatural" quip, but nodded in agreeance to the orc's statement.

Without another word, one by one the five of them came out of the woods and walked together down the middle of the road. Keshick in the lead followed by Zifu hobbling behind him. Chomper came up, nipping at his heels with Priska in hot pursuit and the two Forsaken taking up the rear. An hour later they came across two patrol men carrying torches. They caught a glimpse of the raid group and immediately turned to run back to Darkshire to raise the alarm. Priska caught one of them in the back with an arrow...they let the other one get away to deliver the message.

...The Horde were coming.


	5. Preparations

Flight of the Gryphonclaw Brigade

Part 4: Preparations

Lozordo was abruptly awakened by the sound of the alarm bell in the town hall tower being rung. He looked out his window to see night watchmen running about arming themselves with torches, swords, and bows. Homes were being bared and shut, women and children were being taken to shelters for safety.

"What's happening!" Lozordo cried out to one of the watchmen nearby.

"A small raiding party of Horde are coming, the town is preparing to make a stand!" he replied ushering a mother and her two crying children into a building that was being barricaded.

Lozordo quickly donned his chain shirt and strapped on his belt that held his two swords and the special sheath for his great sword to his back and rushed out of his room he was given in the tavern to the streets bellow. His face was now cold and focused with all seriousness. Yet anyone who looked into his eyes would see they were alive with fire and energy.

"From which direction are they coming from?" He asked another watchmen boarding up a window.

"From the road to the West." The guard replied.

"How many?" asked Lozordo.

"Our one scout that returned said he counted five of them." The guard said taking another board from the pile and beginning to drive nails into it.

"Only five? How the hell do they expect to raze the town with just five?" Lozordo pondered out loud.

"That's all they usually send our way." The guard chimed in. "We've always repelled them though it does cost us dearly whenever they do come."

"You mean to tell me this happens often!" Lozordo asked, almost too shocked to do so.

"Well...Yes!" the guard said between hammer swings. "It's as if they don't WANT to raze the town...just give us a little grief...toying with us."

Rage welled up inside of Lozordo. What kind of game does the Horde play with this already troubled town. It was bad enough that they were continuously battling the remaining Scourge that infested the woods and Raven Hill, and the Worgen that hungered constantly for their flesh. But to throw this at these people as well, fully knowing that they were already faced with hardships, and keeping their numbers dwindling to where the town could barely survive was unacceptable. Lozordo had to find out why they were doing this...so he could put a stop to it once and for all.

"You there," he said to a passing watchman, "let the guard know that I want to take captives for interrogation, try and see if we can take one or two of them alive."

The guard nearly fell backwards in disbelief at the statement, and then promptly nodded and ran off to spread the word. Yes, Lozordo was determined to get some answers tonight.

A short while later all the guard were standing at ready around their makeshift barricades, archers had their bows taunt and ready, some waiting behind hastily made wooden walls and others camped on roof tops. The rest of the guardsmen stood there with their swords drawn. All of them were either older and weathered, or young and seemingly inexperienced in Lozordo's eyes. He could now see why there was an uneasy feeling spreading throughout the gathered night watch. Lozordo knew that if these people were afraid now...they were doomed before they could even strike a blow.

"These Horde are few in numbers," Lozordo shouted, breaking the heavy silence, "they come into your town and pillage and ransack without worry or remorse. And why shouldn't they, if you're too shaken to even stand your ground, you might as well give them the town."

All the guard were glancing about each other and looking intently on Lozordo. No one had ever spoken this bluntly to them before.

"He's right!" came a voice from the crowd. Out stepped another obvious stranger to these parts. He was not wearing the normal night watch gear. Instead he wore a full set of mail armor. His hair and most of his face was covered by a chain mail coif. He carried a large, two handed mallet and wore a red tabard with a golden insignia of a polearm with a flaming halo around it.

"You are all shaken," the stranger continued, "and if you are frightened now, then you're dead. So stern up, you're all brave fighters defending your homes, and for that reason you are unbreakable. By the Light...you all will not fail at your task tonight!"

And with that comment the guard let out a cheer, all of them seeming a bit more at ease, their confidence bolstered by the two seasoned strangers in their midst. The stranger walked up to Lozordo and set the head of his hammer on the ground, leaning on the handle.

"You've got some fire in you," he stated, "My name is Jerrith Falacion" He nodded his head greeting Lozordo warmly.

"Lozordo," he replied, "but now is not the time for introductions...we'll talk more after we're finished with the fight."

Jerrith nodded, agreeing with Lozordo. And they both turned and stared into the darkness of Duskwood where they expected their foes to appear.


	6. Raid

Flight of the Gryphonclaw Brigade

Part 5: Raid

It was nearly one in the morning when the Horde raiding party came into view of Darkshire. Keshick, Zifu, Priska, and the two Forsaken stopped on the road just outside of the small human town. There were about twelve guards posted, four archers on the roof tops and the rest were foot soldiers positioned behind some hastily made wooden barricades. Everyone was still, eyeing each other, measuring their opponents. There were two of the foot soldiers that stood out in Keshick's mind. The hooded figure and the other soldier in full chain mail, they did not look like the rest of the guards, probably some hired mercenaries.

"Good," thought Keshick, "maybe there are some worthwhile warriors among them."

"Take the Scourge first," Lozordo said, once again breaking the heavy silence, "they're wearing spell casters robes."

"But what about the orc?" asked one of the guards, "He looks as if he'll tear us apart if we get close."

"Leave him to me..." Lozordo replied with a cold tone in his voice.

The two Forsaken exchanged a few words to each other in their guttural tongue and walked back into the canopy of the woods.

"The Scourge are falling back out of sight!" Stated one of the guards.

"I'm not sure if I like the looks of that," Jerrith replied ominously, "Archers, keep an eye out for them!"

There was another long moment of silence from both parties.

"So...when we be doin dis?" Zifu chimed in, "me no be gettin any younger."

Priska stood there with her bow ready, an arrow already knocked in place. Her eyes were fixed on the strange one with the huge hammer. Keshick was eyeing the structure that blocked the pathway; he could easily tear through the barricade and the front lines to get to the two strangers. Either way, he didn't want to be here any longer, he was ready to be done with this task so he can return home and become a member of a real Horde army.

Keshick let out a howl "FOR THE HORDE!" and charged, his two handed axe held behind him for a sideways swing to break through the barricade. He easily tore through the wall, surprisingly not cutting anyone down but still sending the guards sprawling. He immediately lifted his axe high above his head to bring it down on one of the prone guardsmen, but it was stopped in mid swing. The hooded figure stood there in his way, wielding a massive great sword and holding Keshick's axe in place while the guard scrambled away and to his feet.

"Shall we dance?" Lozordo asked the orc, letting his fiery blue eyes burn into the orcs red eyes. Keshick had no idea what the human had said to him, but from the look in his eyes he had no doubt it was insulting.

Priska took her shot at the one with the hammer, she sent Chomper into the other guards to have his fun. She wanted this one for herself, solely for the tabard he had draped over him; she thought it would look nice on her as a trophy. The arrow screamed to her target. But a clumsy guard got in the way of it as he was standing up from being laid out by Keshick and the unlucky guard met his demise with a arrow in his neck. However this did not go unnoticed by Jerrith. He immediately charged hopping over the barricade and ran down the road at the troll hunter. Priska, flustered and caught a little off guard couldn't draw an arrow in time and instead her hand went to the small hand axe she had on her belt and lifted it to parry the attack.

Anyone who had the time to watch Keshick and Lozordo witnessed a spectacle. The two warriors used the entire town square as their battlefield. Their weapons eliminating the area with sparks as they clashed together. Both of them very seasoned and well honed for battle, could not manage to score a hit on the other.

"This human is well trained," Keshick thought, as he brought his axe down on Lozordo who parried it and sent it harmlessly into the fountain breaking off a chunk of the stone. "Could it be possible I may have met my equal?"

The fight did not last long though; it was interrupted by a cry from one of the archers on the rooftops.

"THE SCOURGE ARE BACK! THEY CAME IN THE BACKSIDE OF TOW--" he was abruptly interrupted as the top of the building exploded as the mage's fireball hit, incinerating the two of them on the roof and setting the building ablaze. Pieces of debris fell from the building; one large stone caught Keshick square on the head as he was preparing for another swing, knocking him out cold.

Lozordo watched him slump to the ground lifeless. Then he turned his head toward the burning building, this building was one of the shelters the women and children were using. They all came rushing out, coughing and singed but otherwise alright. Then one by one they started dropping to their knees writing in agony as dark patches of shadow fell over them. Lozordo's eyes widened with rage, he looked around to see the cause of it and he saw him. The Forsaken priest gleefully casting spells at the innocent women and children. With a howl Lozordo leapt at him his sword held high above him, he came crashing down splitting the undead's head wide open before he could get another spell off. He stood there, his sword still imbedded in the lifeless creature's skull, he was breathing heavily and shaking with rage. He then looked up at the mage that was nearby. Who was now beginning to look like a pin cushion from the arrows that the two remaining archers were filling him with. Even though the creature was dying when Lozordo rushed up, he cleaved the undead into two still boiling with rage but regaining his composure.

The axe Priska used to try and parry Jerrith's massive hammer was of no use. Jerrith shattered it in her hands, and her hand as well as he brought his hammer down upon her head. He let his holy energy flow through him and through his hammer adding to the impacting blow. Everything went dark in Priska's eyes as she was knocked out cold. Jerrith then turned to Zifu who was standing right next to Priska still yet to do anything. Zifu was staring at him with wide, wild, and frightened eyes. Zifu immediately dropped his staff and threw his arms up in surrender.

"My give up!" He exclaimed.


	7. Interrogation

Flight of the Gryphonclaw Brigade

Part 6: Interrogation

When Priska came to, her head hurt…a lot. It felt as if she had just gotten into an argument with Zifu. Glancing around she oriented herself, realizing she was not alone she quickly snapped out of her daze.

There were stinkin' humans all around her, she saw Keshick still unconscious from the debris falling on his head. There was Zifu laying on his stomach with his hands and feet tied behind his back; the human with the hammer that knocked her out was standing over Zifu along with the other human who battled Keshick. Chomper was hog-tied, his jaws roped shut with several belts and surrounded by a bunch of night watch men holding up their trousers up with their hands.

Everyone grew quiet when the big human with the large sword leaned over Zifu. Their gazes met for several minutes until he broke the silence.

"…Why are you here troll?" Lozordo asked Zifu, in goblin so the troll could understand.

"Zifu," Zifu replied in broken common, "Me be Zifu mon."

"Well Zifu-mon…"

"No, no, no, mon" He interrupted, "you be mon…ME be Zifu!"

Faster than anyone could react, the great sword on Lozordo's back snapped into his hands and was being thrust down towards Zifu's head. Lozordo was in no mood for this.

Zifu, with his eyes squinted shut, awaited the impending sword thrust. He heard the sword connect, but why was he still alive? Why can't he move his head? Zifu timidly opened his eye…he saw nothing but steel. Lozordo had stuck the great sword in the ground in between Zifu's tusks. Zifu strained to glance up at the warrior peeking around the sword piercing him with his blue eyes.

"And you be a dead mon…if you don't answer me questions, understand?" Lozordo coldly stated.

If Zifu could move his head he would have nodded…vigorously.

One hour later...

"So he told you everything?" Jerrith asked Lozordo. Lozordo had taken the mouthy troll into a room to interrogate him further.

"More than I cared to hear," Lozordo replied, the exhaustion now showing in his voice.

"It took an hour though…must be one tough troll" Stated Jerrith.

Lozordo scoffed, "The first forty-five minutes involved him telling me about his childhood and marriage to the female out there…I didn't even have to use any instruments or anything, just bent his arm a bit and he just started talking"

"So what do we do now?" Chuckled Jerrith.

"We send them to Stormwind, toss them in the stockades." Lozordo began to walk back up to his room. "I'm going to bed, when I get rested, I'm going to Warsong Gulch."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just execute them, you got all of your information haven't you?" Jerrith asked stopping Lozordo on the stairs.

Lozordo stood there for a moment. "They're not the enemy anymore, they should pay for what they did but not by dying. They didn't choose to come, they didn't want to come here. The leaders of the army attacking Warsong Gulch however require them to ransack this town. Take out the source…" Lozordo let his voice trail off and proceeded to walk back up to his room to rest. He needed his strength for the battle of Warsong Gulch.


End file.
